Demon Hunters' Night Off
by Lulu2
Summary: This little scene is just a bit of mild slash fun between Wesley and Angel that takes place sometime during the first season.


Demon Hunters' Night Off

"Demon Hunters' Night Off"  
by Lulu 

This little scene is just a bit of mild slash fun between Wesley and Angel that takes place sometime during the first season. These delicious men belong to Joss Whedon (the lucky stiff). I'm just borrowing them for the evening.

****

"Cordelia's off doing God-knows-what with those wild friends of hers. What should we two demon hunters do tonight?"

Angel looked over at Wesley sitting across the desk from him. It was hard to believe he was once the pretentious buffoon that had been Buffy and Faith's Watcher. The more he got to know Wesley, the more he liked him. In fact, Angel found the ex-Watcher to be one of the most decent men he'd ever known.

Not to mention one of the most attractive. _Oh God, it's been a long time._

Angel had wanted to approach Wesley a number of times, but was afraid of ruining the valuable friendship they had developed over the past several months. He suspected Wesley would be equally interested in a sexual relationship, but even with his vampire senses, he couldn't be sure.

"Uh." Angel was glad he was unable to blush.

"We could patrol," Wesley suggested eagerly. "Perhaps we'll stumble onto a nest of vampires or something equally interesting."

"Maybe," Angel said thoughtfully, "or maybe we could just stay in tonight."

"Research, of course," Wesley rose and pulled a particularly large and dusty volume off the bookshelf. "I've been wanting to read this for ages."

Angel joined him, took the book from his hands and put it back on the shelf. "Research wasn't exactly what I had in mind." The vampire hesitated. "Wesley, I--"

The Englishman's expression suddenly turned to one of horror. "I'm fired, aren't I?"

Angel tried not to grin. Wesley's insecurity was both irritating and endearing at the same time. "Wesley--"

"I understand, that incident with the Bocan Demon was unforgivable--"

"Wesley, you're not fired!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "What's the matter then? If you don't mind me saying so you seem rather distracted tonight."

Angel sighed and shifted from foot to foot. "Well, I--," he sighed again. "Wesley, would you--? Oh, dammit!" The vampire grabbed the confused and surprised human and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, pulling him even closer.

Angel took it as a good sign that when he withdrew slightly, Wesley still had his arms around him.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Angel said almost shyly.

"I've wanted you to do that for a while," Wesley replied, "ever since I first met you actually. I wanted to kill you, too-- Watcher's duty and all. Sort of a love/hate situation."

Angel smiled. "I think I just wanted to kill you the first time I met you."

Wesley grinned sheepishly. "I was a bit of a pompous ass, wasn't I?"

Angel slid his hands onto Wesley's backside. "I think you have a rather nice ass actually." They kissed again, deeper this time. Wesley ran his hands over Angel's firm behind and started grinding his pelvis into the vampire's. Angel moaned as he felt himself becoming more and more aroused by the second. He was suddenly very impatient to get out of these confining clothes and into a comfortable bed. "Should we continue this downstairs?"

"Oh, yes, please," Wesley replied. Angel took him by the hand and started to lead him to the stairs when Wesley stopped short. "What about the curse?"

Angel shook his head. "No problem. Doesn't seem to apply to my relationships with men."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not that I don't trust you, but..."

The vampire smiled wryly. "You don't trust me. If it makes you feel any better, I've had approximately a dozen male lovers and not once did I turn evil."

Wesley looked relieved, then disappointed. "I don't think I like the idea of not being able to bring you to a state of complete bliss."

"I didn't say that." He took Wesley by the hand and led him to the bedroom. "I just think that gypsy overlooked this aspect of my sexuality."

Wesley kissed Angel playfully on the neck. "Remind me to drop her a thank-you note."

~finis~


End file.
